


Waiting

by TammyRenH



Series: Masquerade fills [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, male panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: Written for the following masquerade prompt:Jared in an all white tuxedo with a beautiful long train sewn to the back of his pants. And Jensen in an all black tuxedo.Waiting had sucked, but Jared had promised his Mama. But today was his wedding day, and tonight the waiting would end.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Masquerade fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701883
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmittenJ2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenJ2/gifts).



Waiting had sucked.

But long ago, Jared had promised his Mama he would wait. And Jared could never break a promise to his Mama.

He had made that promise when he was a teenager, long before he had met Jensen.  
Jensen who was sex on a stick. Jensen who was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Jensen with his pouty lips and grabby hands and hypnotic emerald eyes. Jensen who loved to whisper in his ear all the naughty things he wanted to do to Jared as they sat close together on Mama’s front porch swing.

There had been touching, and stroking, and kissing on parts of Jared’s body that made him blush to think about, but no sex.

But all that would change tonight…

Jared stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the jacket of his white tuxedo. “Is it straight?” he asked Chad.

“How the fuck would I know?” replied Chad, earning a gasp from Jared’s mother. 

“Sorry ma’am,” Chad apologized.

“It's almost time for the ceremony, I think I’ll just go check and make sure everything is ready,” Jared’s mama announced. Jared stooped down so she could kiss him on the cheek. “You look very handsome Jared; I am so very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Jared said, and started fussing with his hair again.

“Stop that,” his Mama scolded as she made her way to the door. “Your hair looks very nice, leave it be.”

“I thought she’d never leave,” Chad declared before handing Jared a package wrapped messily in brown paper. “For your honeymoon.”

Jared loved gifts, after the ceremony there was a table full of gifts waiting to be opened. Jared had already informed Jensen he planned to be the one to open each and every of them. Jensen had smacked Jared’s ass and told him that was okay, he had a special gift he would be unwrapping later that night.

Thinking of that, Jared was already blushing before he opened the present Chad had given him.

There was a huge plug, black with sparkles, several bottles of lube, and a pair of black male panties, black and sparkly like the toy.

On the card it read ‘Here is to finally getting your cherry popped.’

Jared hurriedly closed the lid.

“You can thank me later,” Chad said, lounging on one of the chairs scattered around the room.

“What if Mama finds this?” Jared asked, trying to find a place in the small room to hide the package.

“Well if you don’t want It – “ Chad said, holding his hand out.

Jared clutched the package tightly to his chest. “I didn’t say I didn’t want it.”

Chad laughed, took it from Jared and hid it in Jared’s suitcase, which also contained a change of clothes and pajamas.

The soon to be newlyweds were headed for New York the next day, but tonight Jensen had booked a room for them in a four-star hotel downtown.

Package safely hid, Jared went back to fretting about his appearance and the train. 

“Seriously dude, there is gay and there is ‘I am wearing a train attached to my ass’ gay.” Chad said. “It looks fine, you’ll be the prettiest bride ever to sashay down the aisle.”

Jared was saved from having to respond by a knock on the door. “It’s time,” Mama announced.

Jared’s mama had really wanted him to be married in a church, but he had his heart set on a beach wedding. In the end, Jared and his puppy eyes had won.

The three of them exited the beach house Jensen’s parents had rented for the week, and Jared’s mama joined Jensen’s parents standing in a circle around the preacher and Jensen.

The sun was just setting, golden hour, the water was peaceful, a few seagulls flew lazily overhead. It was warm but not too hot. Everyone was dressed in sun dresses and casual wear except for the preacher and the grooms, his mama had on a big straw hat.

And standing near the preacher, Jensen, looking more beautiful than Jared had ever seen him as the sun’s dying rays caressed him, bathing him in her soft light.

He was dressed in a back tuxedo, looking like the model he should by all rights have been, and he took Jared’s breath away.

The only hitch came when Stella, Jared’s niece and the only other member of the wedding party, decided she neither wanted to hold Jared’s train or throw flowers, and refused to be cajoled, grumpily hiding her head in her mother’s dress.

Of course, it was Chad who volunteered to take over.

Chad, wearing a ‘I paused my game for this’ t-shirt held the train inches from the ground in one hand and tossed flowers high in the air with the other.

There was no music, but Jensen’s brother began humming “Here Comes the Bride” under his breath as Jared and Chad the flower girl walked toward the wedding party which sent several of the wedding guests into giggles.

Jared was smiling pretty big himself as he joined Jensen, standing on the other side of the preacher.

Jared floated through the ceremony. He was dimly aware he said the right words at the right time, but all he could focus on was how brightly Jensen’s eyes were shining, Jensen’s wide open smile, at the way Jensen held his hands and the feel of the wedding band sliding on his finger.

“I present to you Mr. and Mr. Ackles,” the preacher was announcing in what seemed a matter of seconds.“You may kiss the groom.”

There were cheers and catcalls as Jensen pulled Jared’s head down, sealing their future together with a sweet kiss.

The floaty feeling continued as hands were shaken, hugs were given, music played from a bluetooth speaker and everyone, including Mama, was dancing. Jensen's dad started up the grill and the moms brought out plates and plates of coleslaw and potato salad and greens and corn on the cob and rich desserts. Afterwards Jared and Jensen cut the cake, buttercream and delicious and of course baked by Jared’s mama because she would trust no other with Jared’s perfect wedding cake.

There was more dancing, and presents and yes, Jared opened each one of them and there were toasts to the grooms and stolen kisses by the edge of the ocean, warm water lapping at their fancy shoes, as Jensen kept Jared’s train safe from the water..

People began to leave around ten, by midnight it was just Jared and Jensen, dancing alone on the beach, a bright full moon shining down on them.

“Was it everything you dreamed of?” Jensen asked, as they swayed to the music, happy to be in each other’s arms.

“More,” Jared confirmed.

“Night is not over yet,” Jensen reminded him, rising up on his tiptoes to kiss Jared. “I think it’s time we head to the hotel.”

The beach house was dark as they entered, all parents fast asleep, or pretending to be.

Jared grabbed his suitcase, deciding not to change out of his tuxedo. He turned around again, admiring the way the lacy train spread out around his feet. Jared was all male, he liked sports, whiskey, his steaks rare, and could out bench press almost everyone he knew. But tonight, he felt pretty. And he was confident enough in himself to admit he liked the feeling.

Jensen had changed to a dark green button-up shirt and black jeans, and Jared would have been disappointed if he didn’t look hotter than hell. Jensen grinned when he saw Jared was still wearing his wedding attire. “Can’t wait to show my boy off,” he said, kissing Jared once more.

They stopped at a liquor store to pick up some wine, and more than one customer gave Jared a double take, but Jensen just wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist. “Just married,” he announced proudly to everyone and they all stepped up to congratulate the new couple.

They checked in at the hotel and were shown their room.

It turned out to be the bridal suite, complete with pink and red roses strewn over the bed, and a bottle of champagne cooling on a table.

“Guess we didn’t need the wine after all,” Jensen said, picking up the bottle of champagne.

Jared’s eyes hadn’t left the bed. “I’m going to – uh – I’ll be in there,” Jared said, pointing to the bathroom.

Jensen put the bottle down, grabbed Jared’s hand, stopping his rush to escape or hide or whatever his panicked mind was set on doing.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight you are not ready for,” Jensen said. “If you just want to cuddle, that’s what I want too. We can take it slow Jay; we have the rest of our lives ahead of us.”

“No, I want to. I really, really want to.” Jared said, and he felt his heartbeat return to normal. Now that he had said the words our loud, he knew they were true. “Just give me a minute okay?”

“Take all the time you need,” Jensen said, popping the cork of the champagne and filling two glasses. He plopped down on the bed, scattering rose petals everywhere. “I’ll be here waiting.” And as Jared picked up the package he had received from Chad and headed for the bathroom; Jensen began crooning softly. “Right here waiting for you.”

Jared took off his tuxedo, carefully folding each piece and smoothing out the train still attached to his pants. He stepped out of his boxer shorts, closed the toilet lid, and placed one foot on top of it.

He coated his fingers liberally with lube and stuck two of them in his hole.

Jared had fingered himself before, but usually he took his time, pushing his fingers deep inside of himself as he stroked his cock. Tonight, he was aware of Jensen on the bed, waiting for him, waiting for their wedding night, for their first time and Jared started stretching himself as fast as he safely could, ignoring the brief flares of discomfort.

Lube was dripping down his leg, he was applying so much of it, as he added a third finger. He turned his head, and saw his reflection, how obscene he looked with his fingers so deep in his ass and he was equally parts mortified and turned on. He continued to watch himself as he scissored his fingers deep inside and picked up the black sparkly plug.

It was big, and not an easy fit. Jared wiggled it, pushing it deeper, feeling it press against his prostate. He was fully hard now, aching, and he sighed with relief when the plug settled in.

The panties came next, much less fabric then Jared was used to wearing against his crotch. They hid almost nothing at all, his cock bulging out in the front, his ass cheeks peeking out of the back.

Before he lost courage and changed his mind, Jared grabbed the bottle of lube and walked out into the bedroom.

Jensen was sitting up in bed, reading something on his phone but he dropped it when he saw Jared.

“Fuck,” Jensen said.

“Do you like?” Jared asked, spinning around slowly so that Jensen could got the full affect.

“Like?” Jensen echoed. “My god, you are going to give me a heart attack, looking so damn pretty in those little bitty panties.”

Jared walked to the other side of the bed, he could feel his cock leaking in his panties, making a little wet spot right in the place Jensen was staring at. “No heart attacks allowed,” he declared. “Not tonight, not ever.”

“Noted,” Jensen said and held out his arms, Jared happily went to him, lying by his side so they could share a passionate, breath-stealing kiss.

“Thank you for waiting,” Jared said, when their lips broke apart. Jensen’s bee-stung lips looked even more so, and they were glistening and beckoning, and Jared kissed Jensen again, feeling his fears melt away in the safety of Jensen’s arms.

“For this?” Jensen asked, a finger trailing down Jared’s chest, straight past his belly button, to the top of Jared’s panties. “I would have waited forever sweetheart.”

They kissed again, and this time Jared pulled Jensen on top of him, so that Jensen was pressing down on him as they kissed. Jared could feel Jensen’s cock through his jeans, and suddenly he wad done with waiting. 

“Off,’ he mumbled, tugging at Jensen’s waistband.

“My English professor husband reduced to one-word sentences. What is the world coming to?” Jensen tutted, but he reached between them, working his belt loose. 

Jared kissed every part of Jensen he could reach, his lips, his neck, as he began to unbutton Jensen’s shirt.

“Someone is in a hurry,” Jensen chuckled as he dropped the belt to the floor. He began wiggling his body as he pulled down his pants, sending heat waves through Jared as Jensen pressed against Jared’s dick. Jared triumphantly undid the last button of Jensen’s shirt and began tugging on it.

The pants hit the floor and Jared realized Jensen had gone commando. “Didn’t want to waste time with too many clothes,” Jensen replied to Jared’s unasked question, and then he sat up, still straddling Jared’s crotch, and yanked his shirt the rest of the way off.

Jensen was radiant, beautiful and by some miracle, his.

Jared began touching, because he could and because he couldn’t help himself, running his fingers over Jensen’s chest, his nipples which hardened instantly, down his stomach, to Jensen’s long, hard cock.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands, kissed each palm, and slid off of Jared. “Now your turn Jay, I need to see all of my beautiful boy.”

Jared had almost forgotten he was wearing the plug, but now he was eager to see Jensens reaction. He shimmied out of the panties, and turned over, sticking his ass invitingly in the air.

“For a virgin, you are quite the harlot,” Jensen teased, rubbing Jared’s ass cheeks, and then he groaned. “You really are trying to kill me.”

He could feel Jensen touching the plug, a bit of light pressure. “Chad’s gift to us,” he explained.

“Remind me to thank Chad later,” Jensen replied. “Such a pretty little plug for my pretty husband,”

Husband. Jared shivered with delight at the word as Jensen grabbed the end of the plug and pulled it part of the way out, only to slide it back in.

Jared groaned, as Jensen repeated the action, more firmly this time. Every time the plug was pushed in, it pressed right against Jared’s prostate , sending sparks of pleasure through his body.

“Come on Jensen, fuck me,” Jared not-whined when Jensen didn’t seem to be tiring of playing with the plug anytime soon.

“If you insist,” Jensen said, and pulled the plug all the way out, laying in on the bedside table.”You have no idea of how I dreamt of this sweetheart, the nights I woke up, my body hot and heavy, because in my dreams I was sliding into that hot tight hole of yours, your ass squeezing my cock so good.”

“Fuck,” Jared’s hand went to his cock, squeezing the base of it to stave off the orgasm that he could feel coming.

“That’s the plan,” Jensen winked and reached for the lube.

Jared was a virgin, and in the year they had been together Jensen had been with nobody else. All Jensen’s tests had come back negative, so they had mutually agreed to forego condoms. Jared could not wait for Jensen to enter him bare, nothing between them, just two bodies joined as one.

“Turn over Jay, I’m going to need to look into your eyes. Have I ever told you that you have the prettiest, warmest, most expressive eyes I have ever seen? I swear they are the doorway into your soul.” Jensen was positioning Jared’s legs, so they were bent and spread apart as he made room for himself between them.

“You are one to talk,” Jared gasped, as Jensen sunk two fingers inside of him. “I could drown in yours.”

Jensen leaned in and kissed him as his fingers pushed and probed.

“I love you,” they said in unison as the kiss ended and Jensen withdrew his fingers. They laughed, kissed again. Jared’s body was tingling all over. This was it, and for the first tune in a long time he was glad he made that promise to wait because he couldn’t imagine anyone’s first time being as special, with so much love in his heart and the man of his dreams smiling down at him.

“This is going to feel uncomfortable at first, there may even be a little pain. But if it’s too much, tell me, and I’ll stop.” Jensen said as he applied lube to his cock. Jared watched him hungrily.

“Chad told me your balls fall off if you stop mid-fuck,” Jared said, pulling his legs up to his chest so that Jensen could maneuver into a good position.

“Chad is an idiot,” Jensen declared, not for the first time.

Jensen’s cock was pressed against Jared’s hole. “Relax, sweetheart, breathe,” Jensen whispered to him.

Jared unfolded his legs, settling one over Jensen’s shoulder and letting the other fall on the bed. He let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, breathed in and out a few times, all the while staring into the eyes of his husband. “I’m ready.”

Jensen pushed in slowly, carefully. Jared reached for his hand and they intertwined their fingers. 

There was discomfort and Jared had to fight off the panicky feeling that it was too much, that it would never fit. He had all the faith in the world in his husband and he kept on taking long deliberate breaths, allowing his body to relax.

“Doing so well Jay, so perfect for me,” Jensen praised as he pushed in the last few inches.

It wasn’t painful, not really, but damned uncomfortable. Jared felt unwanted tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, Jensen took the hand not holding Jared’s and gently wiped them away.

“It gets better,” Jensen assured him.

“I certainly hope so, otherwise I’m going to be wondering what the big fuss was about,” Jared replied, earning himself a chuckle from his husband. “I’m ready, c’mon Ackles rock my world.”

“It would be my pleasure Ackles,” Jensen replied, and Jared was reminded they now shared the same name and a rush of overwhelming love filled him as Jensen began to rock gently into him.

It was still uncomfortable at first, not bad, but definitely not good when Jensen pulled Jared’s body closer to him and changed his angle and fuck of all holy fucks – 

“Ah, there it is,” Jensen said and pushed right against it again.

Jared had pressed against his prostate with his fingers before, and it had been pleasurable, but nothing like the overwhelming electric flash of pure pleasure that Jensen’s cock was delivering. “More, faster,” Jared urged, and he began lifting his hips to meet Jensen’s thrusts.

“Anything for my beautiful boy,” Jensen said, one hand still held on to Jared’s and the other hand gripped Jared’s hip and he began to speed up his thrusts, sinking his cock deep into Jared, sending flares of pleasure so intense that Jared’s whole body was shaking.

Jared was so close, and it was too soon, so much too soon, but he needed to come with Jensen deep inside, with Jensen’s eyes locked on his. “I’m not going to last long,” Jensen said as if reading his mind, pressing his cock deliciously against Jared’s prostate. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Jared stroked his hard, aching cock and his eyes still locked on Jensen’s. Jensen’s cheeks were flushed and his pupils’ lust-blown and he just radiated love and when Jared’s orgasm hit him, it was with Jensen’s name on his lips.

“Hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen,” Jensen praised as he fucked Jared through the aftershocks. 

“Now come for me,” Jared urged as he wrapped both legs around Jensen’s back and pulled him in tighter. “I want you to fill me up, leave me dripping with your come.”

Jensen groaned and his hips stuttered. He pressed in deeper, filling Jared up with his come just as Jared requested.

Jensen leaned over, showering Jared’s face with kisses, his forehead, his cheeks, his lips as he gently pulled out. “Best damn lay I have ever had,” he teased as he kissed Jared again.

“Yeah, you were all right I guess,” Jared teased back.

Jensen growled and then his fingers were everywhere, tickling unmercifully, and Jared was laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath and he was crying-giggling as he begged Jensen to stop which Jensen only did after Jared proclaimed him to be a sex god and then they were kissing again.

The sun had just peeked over the horizon, ready to start her day, when, exhausted, Jared and Jensen fell asleep in each other’s arms, the same way they would fall asleep for the rest of their lives.


End file.
